


Sombra de media luna

by Mari_roez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_roez/pseuds/Mari_roez
Summary: Adora no conocía a su familia vivió en un orfanato hasta cumplir dieciséis años y mudarse a un pequeño departamento. Pasaba el tiempo mirando por el balcón hacia el misterioso castillo sobre las montañas pérdida en su imaginación soñando con aventuras.Un día una chica montada en una escoba choca contra ella dándole la oportunidad de conocer un nuevo mundo de magia, hechizo y pociones que habitaba en el castillo que tan bien conocía y descubrir nuevas historias y una nueva vida.Inspirado en el mundo de "La peor bruja"
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: she ra fics





	1. Escuela de magia

El cielo pintado de gris nebuloso resaltaba el café y rojo desgastado del castillo a lo lejos sobre la montaña.Adora disfrutaba ver por el balcón he imaginar todo tipo de historias, aterradoras o heroicas, ocurriendo en el. No tenía cómo gastar su tiempo más que dejar volar su imaginación.  
Un grito agudo llamó su atención. Volteo y una chica de cabello lila que brillaba como estrellas chocó con ella. Tirada en el suelo vio a la chica de capa oscura quejarse aferrada a una escoba en la que juraría haberla visto montada.  
—Lo siento estaba distraída y no veía por donde volaba.  
Adora acepto su mano y ambas se levantaron.  
—Espera ¿Tú estabas volando… en una escoba?  
La chica sonrió.  
—Si. Acabo de recibir mi licencia— eso solo la confundió más— Voy camino a la escuela…  
La chica tocó el costado de su capa, su cara palideció llena de preocupación.  
—¿Qué pasa?—Adora comenzaba a asustarse.  
—Mi amuleto. Creo que se cayó cuando chocamos. No puedo irme sin él.  
Miraba descontrolada por todos lados. Adora sintió lástima preguntandose que se sentiría tener algo tan importante.  
Se acercó con cuidado colocando una mano en su hombro. La chica la miró con ojos brillosos a punto de llorar.  
—No te preocupes te ayudare a buscarlo.

El amuleto era el báculo de su padre compactado en un anillo. Le contó sobre la magia y la academia de brujas sobre la montaña , Luna brillante, de la que su madre era directora. De todas las cosas que pudo imaginar una escuela era lo último en lo que pensaría, mucho menos que la magia existiera.  
Una mujer mayor que paseaba a su perro al verla arrastrarse por el pasto paro y charlo curiosa con ella. Adora converso lo más natural que pudo con ella sin mostrarse confundida, al parecer no podía ver a la chica de la escoba.  
Unos minutos después encontraron el anillo. Calmadas se sentaron en una banca después de pasar una hora buscando.  
—Gracias por ayudarme ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Adora.  
Pensó muchas veces en un apellido que presentar, pero no tenía uno, estaba aburrida de buscar.  
—Bien Adora soy Glimmer—se estrecharon la manos, Glimmer no la soltó—Ahora dime; tú puedes verme pero no estás vestida para ir a Luna brillante ¿No aplicará el examen? o iras a otra escuela.  
Aunque era una chica agradable también era un poco abrumadora.  
—Ni siquiera sabía que existía una escuela hasta hoy.  
—Pero tienes magia—insistió— ¿Por qué no aplicas el examen?  
—¿Qué?  
—Puedes venir conmigo.  
Miro tras ellas el enorme edificio gris donde había estado su vida. Lo peor que podria pasar seria fallar y volver ahí. No perdía nada con intentar.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación dentro del enorme castillo. Hace unas semanas miraba hacia fuera imaginando un cambio, aunque apenas había pasado el examen de admisión, ahora estaba ahí tomando un nuevo camino.  
Salió al corredor a encontrarse con Glimmer formada fuera de una sala. Primer día de clases, primer dia de una nueva vida.  
—Hoy nos darán nuestros familiares—informó Glimmer emocionada.  
—¿Familiares?— aun se sentía confundida dentro del mundo de la magia.  
—Guías que acompañan a las brujas. Normalmente son gatos.  
La puerta se abrió. La directora Angela y la subdirectora Light Spinner salieron de la habitación.  
—Cuando las nombremos pasen a elegir a sus guías.  
Una por una las alumnas entraron y salieron con una gatito en brazos ronroneando en su pecho. Nunca antes tuvo una mascota, esperaba ser capaz de cuidarla.  
—Adora—la directora la miró con cariño—es tu turno.  
Entró a la sala. Tres mesas largas espaciadas llenas de cojines de terciopelo rojo vacíos cubiertos de pelo brillaron con el sol de la mañana. Camino por la habitación buscando, tratando de ver o escuchar algún gato sobrante.  
—Directora creo ya no hay gatitos.  
Angela busco junto a Adora confirmándolo. Light Spinner apareció calmada frente a la puerta.  
—Los familiares disponibles se agotaron. Debido a la sorpresa de este año— no necesitaba ser una bruja para saber que hablaba de ella— los calculos en cuanto familiares y brujas no coinciden. Tendremos que esperar a que envíen una nueva camada.  
Adora no se sintió decepcionada, no entendía por completo las reglas, sería una preocupación menos en lo que se adapta a la escuela.

—¿Estas segura que no te molesta?— pregunto Glimmer arrojando raíces dentro del caldero.  
Ella y Glimmer eran compañeras en todas las clases. Se convirtieron en mejores amigas.  
—Si, de todos modos aun no entiendo que son.  
Logró adaptarse en pocos meses con éxito a la escuela. Su dedicación complacía sus maestros. Se practicaba junto a los familiares en el segundo año, se entregaban en primero para que formaran un vínculo emocional con sus brujas. Lo arreglaría después.  
Revisaron la receta del hechizo de nuevo. Camino al centro de la sala por el resto de los ingredientes mientras Glimmer revolvía la poción. Dio una vuelta por la mesa y volvió a su lugar con las manos vacías.  
—Glimmer…—no quedaban hierbas de media noche.  
Su compañera hablaba animada con el equipo de atrás. Busco a los lados esperando que alguien tuviera ingredientes de sobra pero las mesas estaban casi vacías.  
—Terminemos y vayamos por unos pasteles.  
—Pero no tenemos hierba de media no…  
Miro las manos de Glimmer que sostenían el ingrediente faltante. Una sombra corrió por la esquina del salón y salió por la venta tan rápido como una aparición.  
—¿Un gato?

Los tablones crujían bajo su pies descalzos. Intentaba caminar tan ligera como una bailarina iluminada por la luz de su lámpara. El cuarto de Glimmer quedaba casi del otro lado de la torre, las rondas de inspección empezaran pronto, su velocidad era el equivalente a un caracol.  
Un maullido en medio del silencio de la noche la desconcentro. Levantó la vista de sus pies y observó un gato rayado sobre un taburete mirarla con atención. Sus ojos azul y amarillo brillaron con la luz pálida de las estrellas como las dos fases de la luna. Todos los gatos dentro de la escuela eran negros y aun no llegaba la nueva camada, ¿A quien le pertenecía?  
Un fuerte crujido la asustó, miró atrás, una sombra alta y elegante se acercaba. Volteo de nuevo, el gato se fue, los nervios la dominaron. Una puerta a unos pasos chirreo, el gato entró meneando su cola. Corrió tras él y cerró tras ella. Espero con el oído contra la puerta que las pisadas se fuera mientras el felino la veía sobre las repisas del cobertizo en silencio.  
La inspectora se fue. Salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Glimmer. Desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche al igual que el gato que la había salvado.

El reloj de cabecera marcó la medianoche. Se levantó encantando su cama con una ilusión, tomó su linterna y salió a la reunión mensual de primer año en el cuarto de Glimmer.  
Una sombra tan familiar como su reflejo la atrajo. Su alegría subió instantáneamente al ver a su compañero rayado.  
—Hola.  
El gato la miró un segundo y salió corriendo. Adora lo persiguió. Durante semanas ese pequeño animal la salvó de problemas, olvidos, situaciones vergonzosas y errores. Era su amigo y su secreto. Quería volverse su compañera.  
Cruzaron los pasillos, bajando las escaleras jugando a las escondidas por el castillo hasta salir al patio interior.  
Sintió la humedad del césped bajo su pies descalzos, la oscuridad se elevó en el cielo, las sombras desaparecieron, el jugo término.  
El gato lamió su pata y peino su pelaje mirándola desde la punta de la torre este. Disfrutaba ayudarla, molestarla, exasperar y robar sus bocadillos. Pero era tarde y aquella tonta rubia era un desastre al levantarse. Continuarán mañana. Se estiró en la pequeña plataforma listo para saltar.  
—Espera.  
El gato maulló asustado erizando su pelaje. Adora subió de forma inexplicable hasta la punta de la torre, encontrandolo, abrazandose con manos y piernas alrededor de la estructura sujetándose. Realmente era tonta.  
—Soy Adora— había decidido que esa noche se volverían familiares— queria preguntarte…  
Estiró una mano para alcanzarlo. El viento azotaba helado y furioso pegando su camisón a su cuerpo. Sus palmas sudaban, su agarre cedió, perdió el equilibrio, tambaleo y resbaló.  
Vio la torre alejarse difusa por los mechones de su cabello azotando contra su cara. Aterrada y paralizada cerró los ojos esperando el duro golpe de la caída.  
Espero. Uno, dos, tres… quince… veinte… treinta…  
Aguardo, conteniendo la respiración segundos, casi minutos. Anticipando el impacto contra el suelo. No llego. Abrió con cautela los ojos temerosa de encontrarse a instantes de tocar tierra. Sus pies colgaban a metros del suelo. Confundida miró hacia arriba. Las hojas de las copas de los árboles arrancadas por el viento se arremolinaron frente a ella bloqueando su vista. En medio del caos la sombra elegante y atrevida de una bruja montada en una escoba se impuso frente la luna. Su largo cabello bailaba con la brisa. Tan misteriosa como la noche. Tan hermosa las estrellas. 

Abrió los ojos exaltada. Se incorporó en la cama y vagó la vista alrededor ansiosa. Su corazón revoloteaba en su pecho. No recordaba volver a su cuarto. ¿Lo había soñado?  
Un ronroneo y un suave toque la sacaron del sueño. Miró su regazo donde el gato rayado se restregaba contra ella paseando, estirándose, mullendo la sabanas bajo sus patas.  
—Hola—acaricio su cabeza disfrutando la suavidad de su pelaje— tienes que dejar de esconderte de mi.— bajo sus caricias al mentón ganando un maullido de placer.  
Disfrutaba su compañía. Su presencia era como el olor refrescantes de los cítricos en un dia caluroso. Quería tenerlo a su lado siempre.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Se miraron a los ojos. Como una idea, un recuerdo que siempre estuvo ahí Adora sintió una luz aparecer en su memoria.  
—Catra…  
La gata maulló en aprobación y saltó al tocador rodeando el despertador. Tenía diez minutos para llegar a clase. Salió de la cama en un remolino apresurado mientras Catra meneaba la cola encantada.

Tomaron los libros de astronomía de la profesora Light Hope y salieron al terminar la clase rumbo al gran salón. Light Spinner las intercepto a mitad del pasillo.  
—Adora acompáñame la nueva camada llegó es tiempo de que elijas un familiar.  
Avanzó sin darle tiempo a responder. Adora trato de alcanzarla.  
—Subdirectora sobre eso...— ya tenía a alguien que deseaba como familiar.  
Su entorno se difumino, aparecieron frente a la sala de los gatitos. Light Spinner agito su mano y la puerta se abrió.  
—Adelante.  
Adora entró indecisa. Tenía una fuerte presencia que era difícil oponerse a sus ordenes. Los gatitos que debían permanecer mansos a la elección de las brujas la ignoraban o esquivaban. Uno se detuvo frente a ella, la miró y volvió a su cojín. Light Spinner apareció junto a ella.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
Miro a los gatos y después a ella. Un maullido conocido resonó sobre los otros. Catra reposaba en lo alto de la puerta. Salto al hombro de Adora restregándose contra su mejilla. La gata y Light Spinner se miraron ambas igual de afiladas.  
—Ya veo. Adora rompe tu vínculo con esta criatura y escoge uno mejor capacitado para ser tu compañero— extendió el brazo abarcando la sala.  
Adora miro a los gatito, eran lindo, seguramente los mejor entrenados pero no sentía una conexión, eso era todo lo que buscaba.  
—Lo siento Light Spinner, pero tomé una decisión. Quiero que ella sea mi familiar.  
Catra y Light Spinner se miraron en silencio. Inspiró, agito la mano y las saco al pasillo cerrando la puerta.  
—Supongo que debo informarle a la directora que ya has escogido.  
Desapareció.  
Catra ronroneo en un oído y Adora acaricio su cabeza. Eran familia. Compañeras. La mitad de la otra. No temería verla desaparecer. Ahora estaban unidas.

La alumnas pasaban en todas direcciones obstruyendo los pasillos. Dos alumnas se detuvieron al ver un peinado rosado en dos rodetes frente una puerta.  
—Flutterina.  
Una pequeña chica amable de voz cantarina sonrió al verlas.  
—¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?  
La pequeña flor de la academia era conocida por ser dulce encantadora. Todos confiaban en ella, siempre ayudaba a los demás, tenía encantada a media academia con su personalidad.  
—Gracias pero estoy esperando a alguien.  
Se despidieron dejándola sola. Flutterina espero frente a la puerta que el pasillo se vaciara. Miro a los lados asegurandose que no quedara nadie. Segura entró en el cuarto tras ella. Cerro la puerta. Una masa verde y oscura subió por su cuerpo, con el sonido de agua burbujeante, alargandose formando orejas y cola parecidas a un reptil. Se recargó en la puerta cruzando los brazos torciendo la cara con disgusto.  
—Es en serio que te vinculaste con una bruja.  
El gato al otro lado de la habitación creció hasta convertirse en la figura de una mujer sentada al borde de la ventana. La luz del ocaso que se filtró oscureciendo su silueta. Únicamente sus ojos brillaba en la oscuridad.  
—Veo que los rumores corren rápido.  
Meneó su cola perezosa.  
—Pero es un humano— sacó su lengua bífida asentando su disgusto— además es mucho trabajo.  
—Ese es mi problema.  
Bufó exasperado agitando su pesada cola de reptil al ver que no cambiaría de opinión.  
—No digas que no te advertí.  
La chica bajo ligera de la ventana cruzando la habitación.  
—Solo ocúpate de tus problemas  
—Como quieras. Tú eres la jefa.  
La masa verde volvió a aparecer. Flutterina salió de la habitació. 

Adora escuchaba con atención la clase de Castaspella. Miró con atención el dibujo en la pizarra. Personas con orejas y cola. Criaturas que cambian de forma.  
Pensó en la chica que la salvó aquella noche.  
¿Solamente fue un sueño?

Pensando en la clase entro a su cuarto para descansar antes de las lecciones de vuelo. Abrió el baúl frente a su cama mirando pérdida el interior con la mente en otro lugar.  
Catra la observó entretenida esperando que despertara. Salto del tocador al suelo. Su cuerpo creció mientras caminada calmada hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos pasos agitando su cola con emoción.  
—Piensas mucho las cosas ¿no es así?  
Adora se congeló. Era una voz suave, tentadora y conocida. Giro. Una chica alta y curvilínea, de piel bronceada cubierta de una ligera capa pelo, cabello largo, cola y orejas de gato oscuras sonreía traviesa desde arriba. Se detuvo en sus ojos bicolor.  
—¿Catra?  
La chica ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.  
—Hola Adora.  
Adora la miraba asombrada. Recordó su sueño emocionada.  
—Tu me salvaste.  
Catra se agacho acercando su rostro. Adora abrió los ojos sorprendida  
—Sabes qué estamos conectadas ¿verdad?  
Pensó en sus palabras un momento sin entender. Su pecho salto.  
—¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?—preguntó con miedo.  
Su sonrojo explotó al escucharla reír, nunca creyó sentirse más avergonzada. Catra disfruto unos momentos su sufrimiento.Colocó una garra entre sus cejas para distraerla, Adora parpadeo y Catra carcajeo ante su expresión. Adora sintió resonar el sonido a través de su cuerpo  
—No puedo leer tus pensamientos tonta; pero puedo sentir tus emociones.  
Adora se sentía aturdida.  
Catra miró la curva de su cuello, le gustaba su olor, se inclinó aún más acorralando a Adora haciéndola retroceder. Recargando su pecho y vientre con el suyo estrujando sus muslos suaves con los atléticos de la bruja. Sus narices se tocaron. Ronroneo disfrutando los latidos desenfrenados de Adora. Apartó el rostro y se acurruco en el hueco de su hombro enrollando la cola en su mano ronroneando de placer. Adora inspiró con rapidez tratando de capturar el aire que su corazón bloqueaba.  
Reposo su mano con lentitud en su cintura disfrutando la irreal suavidad de su pelaje.  
Un familiar y en el futuro, con tiempo y algo de suerte, tal vez algo más.  
Vio el sol esconderse por su ventana. Sin duda era el momento más mágico que había vivido hasta ahora.


	2. Terror en el bosque

Entrapta cruzó el bosque rompiendo hojas crujiente y varas caídas a su paso. Apartó las ramas y salto desniveles impulsada con ayuda de su cabello dedicando su atención a las lecturas de información que aparecían en su tableta.  
Sin notarlo avanzó directo a un árbol. Un cuervo voló sobre su cabeza, su figura se perdió en una bruma dorada multiplicando su tamaño convirtiéndose en una bestia redonda similar a una araña. Un rayo de calor salió expulsado de su pecho destruyendo desde el tronco hasta la copa.  
Entrapta se detuvo esperando que el sonido cesará.  
La bestia se convirtió de nuevo en cuervo. Graznó posándose en su cabeza. Entrapta palmeo su coronilla con la punta de su coleta morada.  
—Gracias Emily.  
Vagaron un rato más en el bosque hasta que la luz se filtró con mayor fuerza tras de las copas de los árboles. Un claro apareció al frente. Entrapta corrió rebosante de emoción.  
Una torre cubierta de enredaderas con brotes azul y morados se impuso en el centro oscura y desgastada. Emily graznó resistente avanzar.  
—Descuida. Solo recuerda ¡Es por la ciencia!  
Cruzó el prado. Inspeccionó detalladamente la estructura. Levantó su varita y una grabadora se dibujo en lineas blancas.  
—Exploración dia once… no, doce. Aunque la estructura de la torre parece antigua las partes metálicas no están oxidadas. Me dispongo a entrar.  
Guardó su varita. Empujo la puerta, está cedió sin crujir, como si la hubieran aceitado recientemente. Entró en la habitación y dio una vuelta en su lugar.  
—Guau. Un hechizo de expansión.— dijo con asombro.  
Una escalera en espiral conectaba los niveles. Aplaudió emocionada. Su cabello creció, tirando su sombrero, sujetándose a la baranda llevándola al tercer nivel. Enormes estantes cubrían la circunferencia de las paredes llenos de libros, botellas con líquidos fluorescentes, plantas extrañas y , lo más interesante, piezas mecánicas.  
Curioseo por horas con Emily volando cerca acompañada de los ruidos de papeles cayendo y vidrios rompiéndose a su paso. Inspeccionó unos planos que mostraban la estructura de un traje que permitía la magia recorrer por el cuerpo y emanar en cualquier momento. Similar a una varita.  
Su cabello serpenteo tras de ella buscando más pergaminos con información. Sujeto el lomo de un libro, solo se inclinó. Un click se escuchó y el estante se deslizó revelando una entrada .  
—Un laboratorios secreto— chilló emocionada.  
El cuarto era iluminado por piedras minerales que irradiaban energía tiñendo de verde las instalaciones. Cápsulas cercaban en filas el camino a un panel al otro extremo. Un traje que irradiaba cantidades de magia que hacia el bello de sus brazos erizar flotaba en el centro. Más allá una pantalla mostraba distintas fórmulas y cálculos. Recargo el mentón en sus manos usando su cabello como silla. Números bajaban acelerados reflejándose en los lentes de protección que conjuro.  
—Fascinante— sintió la diversión crecer en su pecho— pero siempre hay mejoras que hacer.  
Giro hacia el traje, llaves, sopletes y serruchos aparecieron a su lado. Frotó sus palmas lista actuar.  
Emily graznó molesta frente a ella.  
—Descuida, solo serán unos ajustes.  
Una careta cubrió su rostro. No desperdiciara la oportunidad de conocimiento.

El ocaso invadió el bosque. Un hombre esperaba con las manos tras la espalda frente a la torre del claro observando el espacio entre la puerta y la pared.  
Sus ojos brillaron, la puerta se abrió. Vago silencioso estudiando el desastre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Los cristales crujieron bajo sus pies.  
Camino hacia el ruido. Una mujer de cabello morado que se movía como serpientes acuáticas caminaba alrededor del traje.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?¿Quién eres?— exigió saber furioso.  
—Si, un segundo.  
La mujer dio vueltas revisando su trabajo.  
Un cuervo apareció, su forma cambió y empujo a la intrusa fuera.  
—Repare los conductores. Puedes probarlo ahora.— gritó antes de salir.  
Miró incrédulo el espacio vacío que dejaron.  
Pensó un momento. Gruño. Se acercó al traje cauteloso, tiro una palanca y contempló la energía conducir a través de la estructura.  
—Ella lo arreglo.  
Una duda infantil cubierta de emoción brotó en su pecho.

Salió del laboratorio irritado al sentirse desconcertado.  
—Funcionó ¿verdad?  
La mujer apareció frente a el sorprendiendolo arrancando un denigrante grito. Retiró su rostro sonriendo. Colocó una pequeña taza de té en su manos que se llenos desde el fondo desprendiendo un olor a mora.  
—Quién… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Un mechón de cabello morado se entendió frente a él. Lo estrecho incómodo.  
—Entrapta y ella es Emily —el cuervo graznó—¿tú eres?.  
Aclaro su garganta.  
—Soy Hordak.  
Bebieron su té. Entrapta chillo tras un segundo de silencio arrojando su taza. Su cuervo la atrapó en el aire.  
—Es emocionante encontrar otro científico en la comunidad mágica. Tus planos son fascinantes—parloteo desenfrenada.  
Hordak se tensó desacostumbrado a la interacción social.  
—El oficio está decayendo. El futuro está en la ciencia, sólo así la magia puede salvarse.  
Entrapta se precipitó frente a él como una llamarada contenida de emoción.  
—Estoy totalmente deacuerdo.  
La bruja revoloteo frente a el columpiándose en su cabello exclamando emocionada sobre hechizos, pociones, máquinas, magia y ciencia.  
Hordak la escuchó atento. Pasó años en reclusión solo sin otra opinión que la suya, hace meses se había estancado en su investigación. Miró su taza nuevamente llena. Quizá la compañía sería un factor benéfico.

La historia de terror de la tenebrosa torre del bosque desapareció. Los rumores de una pareja de hechiceros que trabajan con tecnología se esparcieron. La desiertas planicies del claro se cubrieron por pequeños brotes de fruta y cosechas. Las instalación antes desiertas eran visitadas constantementes por estudiantes y criaturas. Una nueva era de magia y asombro estaba comenzando.  
La antigua profesora de Luna Brillante no era extrañada más allá de su relaciones emocionales pues siempre se ausentaba en sus clases para realizar viajes y experimentos.  
Ahora tenía un compañero. Hordak tenía una amiga. Ambos encontraron más de lo que pensaron tener o necesitar. Formaron un vínculo disfrutando una vida.


	3. El jardín del castillo

El día era radiante y soleado. La alumnas charlaban ruidosas. Era difícil encontrar un lugar para estar solo; los jardines eran de los únicos solitarios del castillo.  
Unas pisadas se escucharon al borde de los terrenos. Una chica de cabello rubio pálido cubierto de flores salto asustada al entrar.  
—Lo siento, lo siento, solo buscaba un lugar para pensar.  
La chica puso una mano en su pecho calmandose.  
—Descuida. El jardín suele estar vacío, solo me sorprendiste.  
Un incómodo silencio apareció. Ambas juguetearon incómodas.  
—Y ¿Porque no estas con las demás?  
—Yo… no les agrado mucho.  
Un silencio diferente apareció. Escucharon las familias de pájaros cantar con pena en lugar de incomodidad.  
—No creo que sea verdad.—se miraron a los ojos—Soy Perfuma.  
Extendió las manos ofreciendo la maceta que sostenía.  
—Scorpia.  
Tomó la flor entre su pinsas. Alzó la vista confundida. Perfuma sonreía llena de amabilidad.  
—Me ocupo de las flores, a veces uso magia pero también uso jardineria normal. Puedes venir cuando quieras y también puedes ayudar si tu quieres.  
Una sensación de calor la invadió y sostuvo con firmeza la flor contra su pecho. Por primera vez desde que fue transferida se sintió aceptada, no por las criaturas, si no por las brujas, por los humano. Eso significaba todo.

Corto las hojas del tallo de una rosa con sus pinzas y la colocó dentro del cesto entre ella y Perfuma.  
—Huelen delicioso.  
Perfuma rió y acercó un brote blanco a su nariz.  
—Crecieron hermosas gracias a ti.  
Scorpia sonrió avergonzada. Los halagos no eran algo recibiera a menudo.  
—Solo hice lo que me enseñaste— su lengua tropezó al hablar.  
El sudor resbalo por su frente pegando su corto cabello blanco a sus mejilla. Sintió una suave presión en la cabeza y una sombra cubrió su rostro. Miró el sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Contuvo la respiración. El viento, el sol, las aves, las abejas y los arroyos se detuvieron al ver a Perfuma sonreir.  
Volvió a las flores con el color del sol más vivo en sus mejilla.

Espero frente al lago dando vueltas ansiosa balbuceando palabras sin orden ni coherencia aumentando los avergonzados latidos de su corazón. Tomó un bocanada de aire y exhalo tratando de bajar el incesante calor que la sofocaba.   
Era una mujer nerviosa, le costaba encajar y se deprimía con facilidad. Difícilmente conseguía algo bueno en su vida y tal vez estaba a punto de arruinarlo pero sus sentimientos crecieron desmesurados entorpeciendola. Bien valía arruinarlo ahora que en el futuro. Y prefería hacerlo ahora… así tal vez tendría tiempo para arreglarlo.  
La hierba húmeda crujió tras ella. Dio la vuelta y espero con las manos ocultas tras de ella, y los labios en una tensa línea recta. Los grillos y las ranas cantaron a sus espaldas. Perfuma apareció más brillante que las luciérnagas, su cabellera resplandeció más hermosa que la luna, y su corazón desenfrenado paro al instante en que su silueta iluminó la pradera.  
Aumentó la tensión en sus pinzas sin rasgar el tallo de la flor que escondía entre ellas. El tallo de una flor rosada. La flor que le entregó al conocerse. Su flor de esperanza.  
Tal vez el destino le sonreía esa noche, en ese momento, en esta vida, solo sabía que lo intentaría, una vez más tendría esperanza.


	4. Cendero nocturno

—¿Una fuente de energía desconocida?  
—Eso indican las lecturas que Entrapta reportó.  
La sala quedó en silencio. Callaron esperando la palabra de su directora. Podían escuchar los granos de arena en los relojes caer por la inmensa quietud. Castaspella golpeó la superficie de la mesa con la palma abierta molesta.  
—Es muy peligroso no sabemos lo que encontraremos.  
—Y es exactamente por eso que debemos encontrarlo antes que los humanos. Sería muy arriesgado si un ser no mágico la obtiene primero.  
Ángela hizo un ademán callandolas. Sopeso los pros y contras en silencio.  
—Si los humanos lo encuentran tanto ellos como el mundo mágico estarán en peligro—se levantó desplegando su alas imponente—Busquenla discretamente y encuentrenla antes que ellos. La junta término.  
La puerta se abrió y las tres salieron. Castaspella siguió a Light Spinner apurando el paso para alcanzarla. Odiaba que caminara tan rápido.  
—Es una locura. No sabemos la magnitud del riesgo.  
Light Spinner paró abruptamente. Castaspella tambaleo recuperando el equilibrio al tropezar.  
—Es por eso que vendrás conmigo.  
—¿Qué?—la miró enfadada.  
—No puedo hacerlo sola y eres la más capacitada y disponible de las hechiceras.  
Cruzó los brazos decidiendo si era un elogio o un insulto.  
—Exactamente ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?  
Light Spinner la observó tranquila.  
—Te espero esta noche frente a las puertas del Castillo y trae tu bolso de hechicera.  
La observó irse altiva en su lugar impotente. Siempre se iba dejándola sola.

Espero frente al castillo. La noche era fría.y llevaba media hora esperando. Una luz broto a su lado.  
—Creí que habías dicho en la noche— reclamo molesta.  
—La oscuridad no es lo mismo que el anochecer.  
Torció el gesto indignada. Light Spinner camino unos pasos cerca del lago. Un círculo violeta creció bajo ella. Extendió su mano a Casta.  
—¿Vienes?  
Gruño y caminó hacia ella. Su mano era fría pero reconfortante como la brisa en un día de verano.  
Luz emano de las runas envolviendolas. En segundos aparecieron en la parte más profunda del bosque. Las ramas de los árboles eran toscas y retorcidas. No había más ruido que el de los animales acechando y la madera crujiendo.  
—No me gusta este lugar.  
Lights Spinner no respondió solo observo el entorno en silencio.  
—Es por aquí.  
Avanzaron entre los árboles siguiendo el indicador que Entrapta fabricó por minutos convertidos a horas. Castaspella estaba cansada no lo admitiría pero su paso disminuyó considerablemente delatandola. Una rama atrapó el borde de su capa. Tiro de ella con fuerza. Oficialmente aborrecía el bosque.  
Su corazón saltó sorprendido a ver a Light Spinner estudiarla.  
—No me mires así—sus mejillas brillaron.  
Light Spinner estrecho los ojos sin intención.  
—Y ¿Cuánto falta?   
—Casi llegamos.  
Volvieron al silencio. Sus conversaciones recurrían a quejas de Castaspella y opiniones mordaces de Light Spinner. Ella era admirada y temida. Pocos se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, mucho menos entablar una conversación. No se lo diría pero disfrutaba exasperarla más de lo que le agradaba admitir.  
La piedra resplandeció descontrolada emanando calor. Apresuraron el paso girando, volviendo, perdiéndose y encontrándose. Castaspella gimió frustrada. La había dejado. No le sorprendía, la molestaba, pero no le extrañaba. Estiró los brazos uniendo sus palmas frente a ella, los giro en sentidos contrario dibujando un runa azul, esta se comprimió y un ave apareció. La siguió hasta encontrar a Light Spinner.  
—No puedes irte así.  
Light Spinner no respondió.  
Una resplandor la sego al acercarse. En el centro del bosque un núcleo de energía irradiaba con fuerza provocando una constante brisa a su alrededor. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su piel recargandolas, llenandolas de magia. Sus pulmones eran más amplios, el aire se sentía más limpio, su visión más clara. Era sorprendente, una sensación que no percibían desde el siglo XVIII y abandonaron toda esperanza de volver a encontrar.  
Light Spinner jadeo. El poder que anhelaba desde su juventud estaba frente a ella. Podía salvar su mundo, podía ser el héroe. Su cuerpo vibraba de anticipación. La oportunidad estaba frente ella solo necesitaba extender su mano y tomarla.  
Una mano sujetó su brazo con firmeza. Castaspella miraba al frente precavida aferrándose escondida tras ella, su frente cubierta de sudor, su expresión tensa y calculadora.  
Hubo una época en que busco el poder desesperadamente con sangre y sudor aferrándose al dolor para encontrar fuerza. En ese tiempo luchó sola. Ahora una hechicera un par de siglos menor que ella se escudaba a su lado. Aun deseaba el poder, era parte de su naturaleza. pero la meta antes difusa cambio más clara y elevada que en todos su años de vida. No llenaría un vacío. Protegería el corazón que permaneció gruñendo molesto a su lado durante años.


	5. La rana en el lago

Alumnas y profesoras respiraba frenéticas recobrando el aliento tras la batalla. El ejército de espíritus de magia negra se dispersó perdiéndose en el bosque y el cielo. Un último soldado atacó desesperado volando hacia los heridos. Angela lo intercepto cortandolo con el filo de sus alas. El cuerpo de la criatura se desintegró y un pequeño frasco que ocultaba cayó del cielo. Estaban exhaustos al pelear por semanas sin descanso. Angela tardó en reaccionar, su velocidad no era suficiente, el enemigo contaba con venenos y explosivos arriesgarse a esperar el efecto de la poción no era opción.  
—¡Bow!—llamó Glimmer.  
El guerrero tenso su arco sintiendo sus músculos resistirse con dolor agotados. Su vista se nublaba. Una flecha parpadeó en su mano esforzándose en conducir la magia y estabilizar su forma. Disparo. La flecha se transformó en una red en el trayecto. La botella perforó su barrera.  
Ropio cerca del lago levantando una nube rosada. Todos se cubrieron con sus capas conteniendo la respiración. Aguardaron sin sentir un cambio. Caminaron hacia donde había impactado. Una esfera de energía brillaba encapsulando una silueta , explotó como una burbuja revelando un hombre que observaba incrédulo sus manos.  
—No puede ser— surro Light Spinner sorprendida. Castaspella se sostuvo de su capa enderezandose.  
—¡Papá!— sollozó Glimmer.  
Corrió hacia el hombre olvidando el cansancio. El la recibió con los brazos abiertos abrazándola con fuerza ambos con lágrimas de felicidad y dolor en sus ojos.  
Angela aterrizó a unos metros asustada de que fuera una ilusión  
—Micah...—su corazón tembló— ¿De verdad eres tú?  
El hombre sonrió. Extendió un brazo hacia ella sosteniendo a su hija con el otro.  
—Hola Ange.  
Rompió en llanto y voló a su lado. Los tres colapsaron en el suelo aferrándose en un abrazo.  
Unos pasos lentos se acercaron. Castaspella se acercó apoyada en Ligth Spinner. Micah las vio con brillantes.  
—Hola hermana—su voz se cortó.  
Light Spinner sintió a Castaspella resbalar y apretó más el agarre en su cintura.  
—Hola hermano— mordió su labio deteniendo un sollozo.  
Micah volteo a su lado y un calor protector resurgió en su pecho.  
—Maestra—su voz rebozo afecto— gracias por cuidarlas.  
—No tienes que agradecerme te debo demasiado— el pañuelo que solía cubrir su rostro estaba rasgado permitiendo ver su sonrisa.  
Soñó todos los días con regresar a su forma original, abrazar a su familia y recuperar su vida. Pasó años en el cuerpo de una rana viendo a su hija llorar frente al lago sin poder consolarla pero esto era real por fin estaba en casa.


	6. Ecos en las paredes

El sol entró por la ventada directo en los ojos de Catra. Se abrazó a Adora acercándose intentando cubrirse del sol, no funcionó, gruño parpadeando acostumbrándose a la luz. La cama seguía tibia y a esa hora el piso estaba vacío. Cruzó una pierna sentándose a hurtadillas sobre Adora. Su cabello brillaba como polvo de hadas, bajó al escote de su sostén negro que palidecía su piel, era hermosa jamás se cansaba de verla. Acercó su cola acariciando su nariz, Adora restregó su rostro al sentir cosquillas, Catra volvió a molestarla.  
Adora dio un quejido despertando.  
—¿Que hora es?  
—Tarde para levantarse  
Adora río perezosa.  
—Catra…  
—Chispitas faltó ayer por una “reunión” con Bow nadie notara si faltas un día.  
Adora puso las manos en su caderas sintiendo el contraste de la lencería con la suavidad de su pelaje.  
—Y qué haremos  
—Una lección especial profesora— ronroneo inclinándose.  
Una brisa sopló cerrando las persianas. La primera hora de lenguaje mágico se canceló nadie se acercó al ala este hasta medio día. Todos conocían los rumores de los ecos en la torre, las alumnas más jóvenes temían a los fantasma que saltaban ligeros por los terreno e impartían clases en las aulas durante el día recuperando su anonimato al caer la noche murmurando a través de las paredes durante toda la semana.


End file.
